


Yardwork

by Caffeine_Chaos243



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, POV Castiel, Smut, Summer, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Veterinarian Castiel, landscaper Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeine_Chaos243/pseuds/Caffeine_Chaos243
Summary: Cas befriends his sexy new neighbor after Dean offers to do his yardwork for him.





	Yardwork

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the fanart. I've tried to find the artist but end up at a deleted blog. Kudos to you, wherever you are! I love it.

                Cas waited eagerly for his coffee to finish sputtering into the large mug he had in place. His head hurt from being up too late so when the sound of a weed whacker out his window blew into his kitchen he groaned. He walked over to the window to see what his new neighbor was doing at 7 in the morning.

                The house next door had been vacant for months so it was weird to see someone walking around the overgrown yard. The man turned away before Cas got a look at him. He frowned as the figure disappeared behind the house. With a huff, Cas shut the windows and went to drink his coffee so he wasn’t late to the work.

 

                When Cas returned home from the veterinarian clinic late that evening, he paused in wonder at the progress of the neighbor’s yard. The waist high weeds were gone, the flower bed cleared, and the lawn was mowed. He looked at his own yard and realized he hadn’t mowed in a few weeks. Suddenly self-conscious, he hurried into his house to eat, planning to tackle his yard that weekend.

 

                The week passed and the neighbor’s yard looked increasingly more amazing, yet Cas never caught a full glimpse of the man. Cas wasn’t one to waltz over and introduce himself either. Instead he just kept an eye, and an ear, out for any sound that the neighbor was working on the yard. _Then I’ll just take out the trash and compliment their yard. Or something._

                Saturday morning rolled around and Cas had every intention of sleeping in. With the sun barely in the sky, his eyes popped open as singing sounded right outside of his bedroom window. He huffed as he pulled himself to his feet and went to the foot of his bed to look out the window; the tirade on his lips dying as he finally caught sight of the neighbor.

                The man was dressed in jeans and boots.  Cas watched with a slightly slack jaw as the tanned skin stretched over the lithe muscles of his bare back as he knelt in the grass. He was singing “Free Bird” by Lynyrd Skynyrd as he dug into the dirt, trying to free a sapling from the fence line. Cas heart started palpitating at the sound of his voice, and the sight he was drinking in. The man’s short brown hair was spiked and Cas could see lines of dirt from where he had wiped his brow.

                _I’d like some of that..._ Cas thought to himself as his gaze raked over the man again. Well, he meant to say it to himself. His neighbor looked up with a raised eyebrow and Cas froze as he realized the thought had come from his mouth, and that the window was open.

                “Good morning to you too.”  He said with a nod, the corner of his lips lifted in a smirk.

                “I…I meant the y…yard work.” Cas replied then mentally kicked himself for the suave response. Cas locked gazes with the man and found himself hypnotized by the bright green staring back. The neighbor went back to pulling at the tiny tree, taking his beautiful gaze with him. “You should get that snore checked out. It’s pretty intense.” He said and Cas’s eyes widened.

                With a strangled yelp, Cas ducked back into his room. He sank onto the floor and buried his hands in his face as the neighbor chuckled outside.

 

                It wasn’t until Sunday that Cas worked up the courage to go outside to do his lawn. He groaned when he spotted the neighbor painting the outside of his house. He was changing it from the faded cream to a steel grey. Cas liked it. He made himself focus on his lawnmower, and not the shirtless figure in cargo shorts behind him.

                It took twenty minutes before the stupid machine began working. Then with a triumphant smile Cas began working through the jungle of his yard. Ten minutes into the project, the lawnmower stuttered to a stop. Cas tried restarting it but it didn’t respond at all. He kicked at it with a frustrated sigh.

                “Having issues?” A deep voice called from behind him. Cas jumped and turned to find the neighbor leaning against the fence, a devilish smile on his lips. Cas’s heart stuttered worse than the lawnmower had.

                “I uh, yeah it isn’t working.” He said, clearing his throat. The neighbor nodded.

                “I can see. Want me to look at it? I have a knack for machines.”

                Cas nodded, speechless at the idea of him coming over. Before he could register it, the man smoothly hopped the fence and was striding towards him. Cas couldn’t tear his gaze from the bow legged stride until he realized the man was beside him. His cheeks heated as the man offered a hand.

                “Dean Winchester.” He said. Cas took his proffered hand in a firm grasp.

                “Cas Novak.”

                “Pleasure.” Dean said smoothly before he knelt next to the mower. Cas watched him, wondering what he would do to the ancient piece of crap. After a few minutes of fiddling with it, Dean leaned back on his heels and looked up at Cas, shading his eyes from the early morning sun.

                “This needs a whole new engine. It’s so old; I’m surprised you even got it started.”

                “I don’t know the last time it was looked at.” Cas admitted. Dean nodded and pushed himself to his feet. He was slightly taller than Cas and he smelled like house paint. _Probably because of the splatters on him…_ Cas’s thoughts trailed away as he looked at the smudges of dark paint against Dean’s chest and neck. Dean’s smile was audible as he spoke, dragging Cas back to reality.

                “I can mow your yard for you. I have a new one and it will be quick.” He offered, still smiling. Cas met his gaze.

                “I uh, no you don’t have to that’s okay.”

                “I would like to.” Dean said with a shrug and Cas found himself nodding. Dean winked at him and turned back towards his house. He easily hopped over the fence and retrieved his mower. Cas felt awkward just standing there as Dean drove his mower over. He disappeared into his house to get cool drinks for them both.

               

                By the end of the day, Cas had agreed to let his neighbor redo his long-dead flower bed and routinely cut his grass. He sat in front of the tv on a worn red couch late that night, replaying the conversations with Dean in his mind and not watching the show. _He’ll be back next Saturday._ Cas smiled and found himself excited for the week to pass by.

                The neighbors settled into a companionable groove. The first month of summer passed and Cas marveled at how amazing his yard looked. He found himself living for the weekends and the easiness he now felt around Dean. Living for the laughter he could elicit from the man and the devastating smiles he received for no reason. For the playful banter and flirtations they threw at each other.

                He ate his breakfast pizza from the steps of his front porch as the birds sang in the large tree just outside of his yard. He listened to Dean sing as he planted a row of flowers into the bed near the gate, under the shade of the tree.  His shirtlessness was a very common thing, Cas found out, but that didn’t mean Cas ever grew used to it. He looked up as a cardinal flew from the tree.

                He was startled out of his thoughts as a string of curses rose from Dean. Cas looked back to Dean worriedly as he stood, grasping his hand to his chest. Cas set his pizza down and hurried across the yard, catching sight of blood trailing down Dean’s chest.

                “What happened?” Cas asked in alarm as he grasped Dean’s wrist and pulled it close to inspect it.

                “There was wire buried in the ground. I sliced myself on it.” He ground out as Cas made him unclench his fist. Cas sucked in a breath at the flap of flesh hanging from the side of Dean’s palm.

                “You need stitches.” Cas announced.

                “I can do it at home-“ Dean started but Cas looked up with a frown.

                “I will drive you to the hospital.” He stated and Dean shook his head, his hand still in Cas’s.

                “Hell no. I hate hospitals.”

                Cas studied the man a moment before he made Dean close his hand again. He pushed the hand against Dean’s chest and reached down to grab his other one, then towed him inside. Dean followed silently as Cas led him through his house to the kitchen. Dean leaned against the counter and kept his hand where Cas had placed it as Cas dug around his bag for supplies.

                He set to work washing and sterilizing the wound. Dean hissed once but otherwise remained silent. Cas struggled to focus under the intense stare that was fixed on him as he worked. He looked up to inform Dean he needed to retrieve ice, but the words disappeared as he realized how close Dean was.

                “Hey Cas?” Dean said softly. Cas made a noise in his throat.

                “Can I kiss you?”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150869015@N08/35790159293/in/dateposted-public/)

                Cas didn’t bother nodding as he leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Dean’s. And holy shit it was better than he had envisioned. Dean lifted his uninjured hand and threaded his fingers into Cas’s hair, pulling him closer. Cas stepped forward until he was pressed against Dean and could feel Dean’s heart thudding in his chest. Cas ran his hands across Dean’s sides and around to his back, eliciting a soft moan from Dean that made Cas’s heart beat erratically. Dean reached up to rub Cas’s back, but gasped. Cas pulled back with a smile.

                “I need to ice this so I can stitch it.” He said as he took Dean’s injured hand in his while his heart continued to misbehave.

                “As long as you do it quickly, you don’t need to ice it.” Dean said. Cas looked up to see his eyes dilated so much the green was a thin rim. He nodded and prepped the supplies from his bag.

                He worked quickly, and surely. His hands never wavered as he closed the wound. Dean used his free hand to gently play with Cas’s hair and it was almost too hard to focus. As soon as Cas tied off the last suture and put his tools down, Dean was tugging at him, pulling him close by his shirt.

                Cas crashed back into Dean and quickly had his shirt removed. Dean captured Cas’s lower lip between his teeth and Cas groaned. He slipped his hands into the pockets of Dean’s jeans. Dean released his lip as Cas began tugging Dean from the kitchen. Cas would get a couple steps back, and then pause until Dean bumping into him with a warm, hungry kiss. Then he would walk backwards until his arms were fully extended and Dean would follow. They made it to Cas’s bedroom before Dean growled at him for taking away the kisses.

                Cas watched with a sly smile as Dean glanced around the room to find the bed. Then he was being pulled toward it. He landed on his back and bounced once before Dean was there, pressing his thigh against the bulge in Cas’s pants before leaning over him to bite along the length of Cas’s jaw. He brought his leg out from between Cas’s and straddled Cas so he could lean on his forearm instead of his injured hand.  Cas let his hands roam across Dean’s chest as he pushed his hips up, grinding himself against Dean’s erection. Dean moaned as he bit down on Cas’s nipple.

                Dean started to move his hips a little faster as Cas slipped his fingers under the top of Dean’s pants. With a huff Dean suddenly stood and quickly took off his jeans. Cas sat up a little to watch as they fell away, revealing a pair of red boxer briefs with a small spot of wetness at the tip of the bulge. His smirk grew to a smile as Dean yanked Cas’s pants off of him and began trailing kisses up his thigh, teasing around the loose boxers Cas wore. Dean’s hand slipped under the boxers and he crawled his fingers upwards, making Cas gasp.

                One of Dean’s fingers ran across the base of his dick and Cas moaned out Dean’s name. Dean’s kiss to his hip bone turned into a bite. “Hell yeah, Cas.” He murmured before removing his hand so he could completely remove Cas’s boxers. Cas’s eyes rolled back as Dean’s mouth settled over his tip and his fingers curled around the base. Dean slowly bobbed his head, taking in more of Cas each time. Cas let the moans out, knowing they fueled Dean on. But Cas did not want to be the only one to finish. As he felt his balls start to tighten he used his hand to push Dean back. Dean pulled off and Cas motioned them to switch.

                He pulled off Dean’s boxer briefs and flashed Dean what he hoped to be a devilish smile before he began kissing all around the newly exposed area. Pretty soon Dean was panting. “Cas c’mon man.” He grunted as Cas placed a kiss to the crease between Dean’s thigh and hard dick. Cas ignored his dick as he kissed lower, and then used his tongue as he licked the underside of Dean’s balls. Dean moaned loudly and Cas tried not to grind against the edge of the bed. Cas licked the area again and worked his way lower until his tongue ran across the spot he wanted. Dean grasped the sheets as he squirmed.

                “Oh fuck, Cas. Again.”

                Cas smiled and wet his thumb with his mouth, then pressed it against the hole. He refocused his mouth on Dean’s balls as he slowly pressed into him. Dean was clenching and unclenching his thighs in time with his hands as Cas kissed and licked and thrust his finger in slowly. By the time he had his entire thumb inside of Dean he was aching for friction.

                “Turn over.” He commanded. Dean forced his eyes open and peered down at Cas as he removed his thumb and stood; going to the spot he kept his lube. Before Cas could turn around he felt a warm hardness against his ass followed by Dean’s chest to his back. Dean pressed himself against Cas, who reached out to steady himself on his tall dresser.

                Without a word, Dean took the lube from Cas and poured a little onto his hand, then reached down and took ahold of Cas’s dick. Cas groaned as Dean squeezed with each downward motion of his hand. Cas reached around and spread his cheeks so Dean’s dick could nestle between them. Cas knew if Dean finished it would make a mess between them, but that was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. Dean groaned and removed his hand briefly to drizzle the lube on his own dick. Then he started thrusting and Cas moaned. Between the sensation against his ass and the strong grasp to his dick, Cas wasn’t going to last long. Dean groaned into Cas’s shoulder, where his teeth gently rested against flesh.

                After a few minutes, Cas needed more. He stepped forward, breaking the contact at his back before he turned and yanked Dean’s mouth to his. Dean reached down and continued his hand job as Cas pushed him back towards the bed. As they reached it, Cas ordered him to bend, and Dean obliged.

                With Dean leaning on his forearms on Cas’s bed, his feet firmly on the floor and ass in the air, Cas growled. He took back the lube and slathered his middle finger, then slid it into Dean’s waiting hole. Dean moaned and let his head fall against the sheets. As Cas thrust his finger into him, slowly readying him, he stroked himself. He added a second finger and slowed his thrusts as Dean groaned and clenched the sheets. When he could easily scissor his fingers, Cas withdrew them. He ripped open a condom and pulled it on then stepped closer and lubed himself.  He pressed his tip against Dean, who moaned his name. Very slowly, Cas slid into Dean. When he was completely buried, Dean clenching and releasing around him, he focused on not finishing right there. Instead he leaned forward and reached around Dean to grasp him. Dean moaned as Cas used his hand to work Dean over.

                Dean suddenly pushed back into Cas, and Cas’s eyes closed. _Oh fuck._ He waited as Dean thrust into his hand, and then pushed back onto him again. He couldn’t handle it anymore.

                “D…Dean use your hand.” He commanded as he let go so he could stand. He began thrusting into Dean slowly, his hands on Dean’s hips. He watched Dean’s arm move as he jerked himself off. Cas’s thrusts increased and soon Dean was panting. Suddenly, Dean clenched around Cas _hard_ and stiffened. Cas increased his pace and quickly followed Dean as he unloaded inside of him. Dean’s knees wavered as he melted forward onto the bed, and Cas had to pull out so he didn’t fall. He took a shaky step back as Dean pushed himself to his feet.

                With a wry laugh Dean turned to him. “So how about a shower before we finish the yard?” He asked. His uncountable freckles were even easier to see with the flush on his cheeks. Cas grinned.

                “To hell with the yard work.” Cas replied as he led Dean to the bathroom on shaky legs.

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
